


What Splits Us Apart

by ScottieIsImpatient



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not explicitly said though, Role Reversal, Swearing, much angst, something i came up with at 6am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient
Summary: When Jasper went down into Campbell's Cavern to gather evidence, Davey didn't run off. Davey followed him.





	What Splits Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the only type of fanfic I can write is angst  
Great  
ANYway, here's another Jasper & David fic centred around Jasper's flashback in "Dial M for Jasper". It's kind of a role reversal, kind of not, I guess? Ima just call it a role reversal to make things easier.  
I had fun writing this. I'm sadistic.  
Enjoy!  
(YES I'm still working on Haunted Memories too, but that's almost done and I wanna post this before I start hating it lmao)

“Well, maybe we’re _not _friends then, Jasper.”

The blond boy reels back a bit, eyes wide, but quickly regains his posture.

“I’m _telling_ on you.”

_What are you thinking? _Jasper wants to say. _What are you saying, Davey?_ What comes out instead is: “so, you’ve made your choice.”

Darn, that came out harsher than intended.

His red-headed friend, no, _ex_-friend, crosses his arms, frown deepening. Jasper responds to this with a cocked eyebrow and tense shoulders.

_So this is what splits us apart? _he’s thinking as the staring match continues. _This is what it comes down to? A file? That seems pretty wack, honestly. I expected better from you, Davey._

Then again, ever since the hike (that still gives Jasper nightmares), Davey hasn’t been the same. For better or for worse, Jasper hasn’t quite decided yet. All that he knows is that he’s become annoyingly cheery and completely blind to Campbell’s obvious schemes.

“Once I get the evidence, I’ll show everyone! As soon as I get the filmed developed.” He pauses. “And find a way to share the images quickly and en masse.”

“You can’t do that, Jasper!” Davey cries, stamping his foot as if he were a toddler. “That’s an invasion of privacy!”

“This sign _literally _says ‘_Secret Cavern to Incriminating Evidence_’,” Jasper retorts, pointing at the painted lettering above him, before spinning on his heel and entering the mouth of the cavern.

He isn’t even halfway down the stairs when he hears footsteps rapidly approaching from behind him.

“I’m not letting you do this, Jasper!” Davey insists, grabbing his friend’s arm. He doesn’t even flinch. Physically, Jasper’s stronger than he is, and a lot bigger too. Wasn’t there a time when everyone called Davey a “baby tree”?

“If you come with me,” Jasper says, coming to a halt, “then maybe you’ll _finally _realize just how messed up Campbell _really _is.”

“Or maybe I’ll prove you wrong!” the red-head boy pouts. Jasper only sighs and continues down the remaining steps, before turning into what could be described as some kind of treasure dungeon.

“Holy cow,” Jasper gasps.

Gold coins sparkle in the corner, surrounded by an assortment of different jewels Campbell probably gained illegally. On a shelf to the right sits a dozen or so missiles, and next to that are crates labeled “SUPER SECRET EMERGANCY MONEY”. What can be assumed are priceless paintings are set underneath the shelves.

With a sly grin, Jasper turns to Davey, waving his arm around the room. “Happy now?”

“Someone set him up!” Davey finally decides, the shocked expression from his face disappearing. Jasper facepalms. “No, you dummy! This is _Campbell’s _stuff! Look!” He walks over to a skeleton of what looks like some kind of dolphin. On one of the bones, written in black marker reads “Property of Cameron C. Campbell.”

But Davey’s now just closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Jasper groans. “Well, you may not believe me, but I’m sure the _police _will.” He raises his camera and snaps a photo of the skeleton.

“You can’t contact the police!” Davey claims, but Jasper just continues taking pictures as if he hasn’t heard.

Frustrated at this, Davey grabs his arm. Jasper is thrown off-balance, glaring at him. “You can’t tell the police!” Davey repeats firmly.

“The heck I can’t!” Jasper snaps, swiping his arm away from his ex-friend’s grip. He ends up stumbling backwards and ultimately bumping into the lantern that hung behind him.

Immediately, the room is plunged into darkness. David screams. Jasper’s dropped his camera.

“Oh, dang!” the blond boy exclaims desperately, getting on all fours to search for it. “I need the evidence! I need light!”

“Jasper, I think I found a torch!” Davey announces from somewhere in the dark. Suddenly, a dull yet satisfactory light is illuminating the room once again. Jasper gives a sigh of relief, pocketing his camera before turning back to David. “Alright, Davey, let’s-”

His stomach clenches when he realizes that what Davey is holding isn’t a torch.

It’s a stick of dynamite.

“DROP IT!” Jasper screams, already backing towards the entrance. With a squeak, David throws the dynamite as far away from him as he can and begins scurrying towards Jasper.

When multiple sparkling sounds start echoing around the cavern, Jasper feels his heart fall.

Davey had thrown the stick of dynamite onto _more dang dynamite._

_How dang perfect._

He’s about to make a break for the exit when out of his peripheral vision, he sees David’s foot catching on an uneven stone and watches in horror as his friend lurches forward, landing face-first onto the hard floor.

Jasper’s heart is beating so fast he swears it’s gonna burst out of his chest any second. Anxiously, he glances up at the stairs, before back at his friend. He wants to run. He _needs_ to run if he wants to live.

But Davey…

_Davey…_

The boy’s green eyes, wide and desperate, are burned into Jasper’s mind forever.

“JASPER_, GO_!” shrieks Davey, already realizing that there’s no way he’s getting out of there in time.

And suddenly, Jasper doesn’t have control over his body anymore. Fear has taken over.

He’s running up the stairs, tears in his eyes, sobs escaping from his mouth, heart pounding-

The explosion is big enough to send him flying through the air, heat burning at his skin, until he collides with a tree and everything is swept into darkness.

He wakes up surrounded by pain.

Pain, everywhere.

Groaning, Jasper attempts to lift himself up, only to be greeted by a sharp headache.

So he lets himself lie there for a minute, one leg propped up on the tree he must’ve hit, the other sprawled out at an angle that can’t possibly be right. His arms are folded on his stomach, moving with each short, gasping breath. Blue eyes stare up at the dark sky above him, glazed over.

Dark splodges begin to crowd at his vision but he blinks them away. _No, _he tells himself, rolling onto his side despite the cries of pain his body gives him. _No, I’m not passing out._

His headache is killer; each movement is like trying to walk on a boat that’s being rocked by a tsunami.

Finally, he’s gotten himself into a decent sitting position, now with his back against the tree. The taste of copper begins to fill his mouth, and he groans. _How am I going to get back in this shape? And how is Davey-?_

His eyes widen in realization, breath hitching.

Everything comes rushing back.

The cavern, the dynamite, the explosion.

Davey telling him to go.

Jasper probably couldn’t stop the sobs if he tried.

“I’m so sorry, Davey,” he whispers, staring at the ruins of the cavern through his tears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

He breaks down into sobs, burying his face in his hands and ignoring the pain that stabs at him from every angle.

“I’m sorry, I’m so dang sorry,” he cries, shoulders heaving.

From somewhere out on the lake, there’s the faint sound of voices carrying over water, but Jasper doesn’t listen to them.

“I’m sorry, Davey, I’m sorry…” he continues, his voice getting louder each time, language getting rougher. From the corner of his eye, he spots the beam of light stemming from a torch. Someone’s come to get them.

They’d come too late.

There’s this word, he’s heard it a few times around his house. It’s something his older sister says a lot when she stubs her toe or during an argument over the phone. It’s a bad word, he knows that, since their mom keeps telling her off for saying it.

But he figures she’ll understand why he said it now.

“_I’M SO FUCKING SORRY!_” Jasper wails into the cool night air, just seconds before Darla emerges from the bushes and sees the broken camper leaning against a tree.

Unconscious.

And alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know what this is but OOOHH BOYYYYY  
I guess what happens next is Jasper manages to get Campbell incarcerated somehow and the entire Camp Camp show doesn’t even happen??? Idk. Try not to think too hard about this AU.


End file.
